


Капитан Америка, отмена

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Стив думает, что может соблазнить Тони прежде, чем Тони соблазнит его.Он очень, очень ошибается.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 60





	Капитан Америка, отмена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain America, Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285511) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Арт к работе [ТУТ](https://hellogarbagetime.tumblr.com/post/162292676099/a-lil-something-for-laireshi-you-guys-have-read=_blank)

— Хорошо, что всё закончилось, — говорит Стив, тщательно запирая за собой дверь, прежде чем подойти к Тони. Тони подаётся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его, и раскрывает губы для Стива. Стив накрывает ладонью его член и ухмыляется, когда Тони задыхается. — Не думаю, что ты смог бы продержаться дольше.

Тони наклоняет голову и останавливает Стива, положив руку ему на грудь.

— Прошу прощения? — насмешливо спрашивает он.

— Очевидно же, что тебе было тяжелее, — говорит Стив, по большей части, чтобы позлить Тони. _Дай мне доказать, что я злюсь на тебя_ секс, по его мнению, лучший секс, а если добавить сюда _мы не спали вместе целую неделю из-за глупого пари_ , то станет только лучше.

Вот только Тони отходит в сторону, и _о, нет_ , Стив знает этот взгляд, и он явно всё рассчитал _неправильно_.

— Ты так думаешь, Роджерс? — спрашивает Тони, поднимая брови. — Ну хорошо. Дай мне знать, когда _ты_ больше не сможешь ждать. Я буду в лаборатории.

— Я подожду, пока _ты_ не сможешь, — обещает Стив, потому что он физически не способен отступить перед вызовом.

— Конечно, — говорит Тони. Он поправляет одежду, разглаживает футболку и оглядывает Стива с головы до ног. В следующий момент он снова входит в пространство Стива, и Стив поднимает бровь. «И это всё?» — думает он, но Тони не целует его снова. Он просто подаётся ближе, очень близко, как большинство людей, если честно, не могут, учитывая рост Стива — но Тони почти такой же высокий. Горячее дыхание опаляет лицо Стива, когда Тони кладёт руки ему на плечи, почти обжигая через рубашку.

— Ты весь помятый, — выдыхает Тони. — Капитан Америка, вообще-то, должен выглядеть более _собранным_. — А потом он медленно проводит ладонями по животу Стива, едва надавливая пальцами. — Вот так, — говорит он, — теперь лучше. Как я уже сказал, я буду работать.

Он через плечо бросает на Стива тлеющий взгляд, когда уходит, а всё, что Стив может сделать, — это пытаться не концентрироваться на линиях прикосновений Тони к телу. Он почти до боли твёрд, и он заставляет себя неподвижно стоять и глубоко дышать.

Он может это сделать. Он так возбуждён только потому, что думал, что _всё кончено_. Он справится. Да.

***

Он справился _бы_ , думает он, если бы только Тони _остался в этой чёртовой лаборатории_ , потому что совершенно ясно, что он может функционировать только тогда, когда совсем не видит Тони.

Он просыпается, по привычке вытягивает руку вправо и находит пустоту. Постель всё ещё тёплая, так что он сонно моргает и оглядывается.

Тони стоит перед большим зеркалом рядом с гардеробом, так что у Стива отличный вид на его спину и перед, пока он натягивает тёмно-красную рубашку. Он ловит взгляд Стива в зеркале и потягивается, напрягая мышцы живота. Он выглядит греховным.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он.

— Ты рано встал, — замечает Стив, не обращая внимания на то, что с ним творится, когда он видит Тони таким.

— Деловая встреча, — говорит Тони, аккуратно заправляя рубашку в брюки и застёгивая ремень.

Если бы это зависело от Стива, он бы его _расстёгивал_.

Тони лезет в верхний ящик и поджимает губы.

— Я думаю о чёрном шёлке. Что скажешь, Стив?

Стиву требуется слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что Тони говорит о галстуке, и пока он размышляет, Тони уже накинул его на шею. Разумеется, на нём всё выглядит хорошо.

Тони кивает своему отражению в зеркале, затем поворачивается на каблуках и идёт к кровати.

— Завяжешь для меня? — говорит он, моргая на Стива. — На удачу.

— Ты _зло_ , — обвиняет Стив.

— Уверен, я понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду, — спокойно отвечает Тони. — Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я продул эти переговоры?

Стив закатывает глаза, но всё же встаёт. Специально протягивается — он всегда спит голым, — но Тони почти не смотрит на него.

— Тебе не нужна удача, — говорит ему Стив, но всё равно поднимает концы галстука.

Тони легко подаётся навстречу прикосновению, его дыхание призрачно скользит по рукам Стива. Он сглатывает, когда Стив завязывает узел, и протягивает руку, чтобы накрыть ладонь Стива на своём горле.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он глубоким и низким голосом. Стив чувствует, как от одного этого звука в животе разгорается жар.

Он хочет притянуть Тони обратно, поцеловать, уложить на кровать и вылизать каждый дюйм его тела…

— Возможно, я вернусь к обеду. — Тони отходит в сторону. Он смотрит на Стива сверху вниз, и Стив храбро игнорирует, насколько он твёрд и насколько это очевидно, когда он _обнажён_ , а Тони в чёртовом, идеально подогнанном деловом костюме. — Если, конечно, тебе нечего сказать. — И то, какой у него хриплый голос, должно быть незаконно.

— Я в порядке, — сквозь зубы врёт Стив и не смотрит на задницу Тони, когда тот уходит.

Он принимает очень-очень холодный душ.

***

Тони и правда возвращается к обеду и, хотя он кажется немного усталым, сгорбившись за столом, выпрямляется, как только видит Стива. Его пиджак брошен на спинку стула, но рубашка сидит по-прежнему идеально, ни единой складочки даже спустя несколько часов. Он — сама картина успешного бизнесмена, коим он и является.

Стив хочет видеть его потным, разваливающимся и умоляющим о большем.

Он судорожно сглатывает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он сначала, потому что это важнее любого глупого пари.

Тони улыбается ему настоящей, широкой улыбкой, полной любви.

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Всё прошло отлично.

— Я рад, — говорит Стив, садясь по другую сторону. Он не голоден, но может подождать, пока Тони закончит.

Выражение лица Тони меняется, как только Стив садится. Он смотрит в глаза Стива с пугающим напряжением.

— Хорошо провёл утро? — спрашивает он, и Стиву приходится бороться с собой, чтобы не оттолкнуть стол и не забраться на колени Тони прямо здесь.

— Отлично, — говорит он.

Тони слегка ухмыляется. Он протягивает руку, чтобы развязать галстук, его пальцы ловко распутывают узел, который Стив завязал утром. Он расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и тянется за стаканом воды. Откидывает голову, когда сглатывает, и Стив оцепенело смотрит на его горло. Он мог бы… он мог бы… он _не станет_ …

— Ух ты, — говорит Кэрол, входя в комнату, и Стив вздрагивает. — Я думала, вы уже закончили.

Тони бросает на неё быстрый взгляд.

— Так и было, — объясняет он. — Но Стив посчитал, что он более терпелив, чем я.

— Так _вот_ почему ты пытаешься соблазнить своего парня в общей комнате? — Кэрол скрещивает руки на груди.

— Может быть, — легко соглашается Тони. Он бросает ещё один долгий взгляд на Стива. — Это работает?

 _Вообще нет_ , пытается сказать Стив и не может выдавить ни слова: во рту слишком сухо.

Он делает вид, что Кэрол не смеётся над ним.

— Удачи тебе в пересоблазнении Тони, — говорит она, и Стив сердито на неё смотрит. Это отсутствие веры совершенно неоправданно, считает он. Он совершенно точно сможет соблазнить Тони.

Он задумывается, будет ли звонок Джен за советом считаться жульничеством.

***

Это _несправедливо_ , думает Стив. Тони исключительно привлекателен. Так было всегда, с того самого момента, как много лет назад Стив впервые его увидел, независимо от того, был ли он одет в костюм или покрыт маслом из-за работы над бронёй. С тех пор как они начали спать вместе, всё стало только хуже, правда: это не новость.

 _Такого_ ещё никогда не было.

Стив снова чувствует себя подростком с его первой влюблённостью. Такое чувство, что один взгляд Тони может сделать его твёрдым и отчаянно желанным.

Прямо как сейчас; Тони разговаривает с Клинтом, но всё его тело просто _преображается_ , как только он замечает Стива. Его улыбка становится приглашающей, он наклоняется в направлении Стива, и его _взгляд_ , Стив не может _дышать_ …

Глаза Тони внезапно словно становятся на три тона темнее, и всё его внимание сосредоточено на Стиве, как будто ничто другое в мире не имеет значения.

И это должно быть нелепо, должно; обычно Тони уделяет всё своё внимание Стиву, и это всегда смущает, но теперь всё по-другому, в изгибе его губ, и переливе голоса, и в том, как его веки опускаются, и он медленно моргает, не отрывая взгляда от Стива.

В комнате есть кондиционер, и Стив всё равно чувствует жар во всём теле.

Он только что вернулся с пробежки и помнит, как Тони однажды сказал, что ему нравится, когда он в тренировочной одежде, но теперь это, похоже, не имеет никакого значения. Тони ужасно сдержан, всё в нём идеально.

— Привет, — мурлычет Тони Стиву.

— Вау, Старк, от этого даже _я_ хочу залезть тебе в штаны, — комментирует Клинт, и Стив зарычал бы на него, если бы ему хватало мозговых клеток, которые теперь он вынужден экономить.

— Стив, — невозмутимо продолжает Тони, — мне тебя не хватало. Ты ведь помнишь про сегодняшний вечер, да?

Сегодняшний вечер. Стив изо всех сил пытается вспомнить, а затем резко замирает.

Тони хочет его убить, он почти уверен.

— Мет-гала, — медленно произносит Тони, и каким-то образом ему удаётся произнести эти два слова как _возьми меня прямо сейчас_.

Стив не может сдаться.

— Мет-гала, — повторяет он. — Да.

Он почти уверен, что не сможет выдержать несколько часов вида Тони в смокинге.

***

— М-м-м, — тянет Тони. — Ты выглядишь великолепно.

Стив оживляется.

— Не хочешь пропустить приём? — спрашивает он. Тони игриво смеётся.

— Ни в коем случае, — отвечает он, глядя на Стива сквозь ресницы. — Если только ты этого не хочешь.

Стив отворачивается, потому что не может справиться с жаром в глазах Тони.

— Я не могу позволить тебе пропустить танцы, — говорит он.

— Какой ответственный кавалер, — комментирует Тони.

На секунду Стив надеется, что нападёт суперзлодей и спасёт его от этого ада, и он сразу чувствует за это вину.

Но это уже чересчур. Он почти уверен, что не сможет. Пальцы Тони ласкают внутреннюю сторону запястья Стива, когда они вместе идут к двери, — лёгкое трепетное прикосновение к точке пульса Стива, которое возбуждает сильнее, чем смогла бы рука на члене. Тони брился вечером, и его щека гладкая и мягкая на вид, и Стив жаждет прикоснуться к нему. Вот только если он это сделает, то вообще не остановится.

Он просто должен признать поражение. Он всё равно не победит.

Когда они входят, все взгляды устремляются к ним, и Стив на мгновение слепнет от вспышек камер. Тони, как обычно, с лёгкостью ориентируется в том, как лучше выглядеть на фотографиях, разбрасывая в нужный момент улыбки и стоя ровно и гордо. Стив просто пытается быть для него хорошим фоном.

— Довольно, — наконец бросает Тони, и репортёры послушно отступают. Тони ведёт Стива в зал и оставляет его рядом с Джен и Джессикой. — Мне нужно немного пообщаться, — извиняющимся тоном говорит он и уходит.

Стив пытается перевести дыхание, но это не так просто, даже когда Тони в другом конце комнаты. Он смеётся над шутками, пожимает руки и каждому уделяет достаточно своего внимания, чтобы заставить их жаждать большего. Он хорошо играет в эту игру. Стив не уверен, как кому-то удаётся стоять рядом с ним. Стив вот-вот упадёт в обморок, даже разделённый морем тел.

Впрочем, его озаряет понимание, когда он смотрит, как ведёт себя Тони: это настолько же жизнь Тони, насколько и Мстители. У него это хорошо получается, чёрт возьми, просто _блестяще_. _Разумеется_ , он мастер обольщения. Стив должен был понять это раньше.

Он убеждает себя, что это не ревность, и гадает, на скольких людях раньше Тони практиковал своё обаяние. Это не имеет значения: даже сейчас, с этим пари, он принадлежит _Стиву_.

Боже, но Стив хочет его поцеловать.

— Ты просто должен сдаться, — говорит Джессика.

— Кэрол тебе сказала. — Стив _не_ дуется.

— Кэрол не должна была, — отвечает Джен вместо Джессики. Никто больше не верит в Стива, ведь так?

 _Стив_ не верит в Стива.

Тони возвращается, и Стив знает этот взгляд: он что-то замышляет. Затем Тони оказывается рядом с ним, протягивая руку в очевидном приглашении.

— Могу я пригласить вас на танец, Капитан? — тихо спрашивает Тони, и Стив кивает и берёт его за руку, прежде чем успевает понять, что это _ужасная_ идея.

Тони ведёт, и это единственное спасительное благословение. Он в этом хорош и тонко сигнализирует обо всех движениях Стиву, так что Стиву почти не нужно думать, следуя за ним плавными кругами по танцполу. Он думает, это чудо, что он не оттоптал Тони ноги.

Рука Тони низко лежит на его спине; не _слишком_ низко, потому что они на публике, а Тони — идеальный хозяин вечера для всех вокруг, но Стив едва может сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме ощущения ладони Тони, и тела Тони, прижимающегося к нему спереди, и призрачного дыхания Тони над щекой Стива.

— Ты сейчас просто упрямишься, — шепчет Тони.

— Кто бы говорил, — отвечает Стив.

— Ты мог бы использовать свой щенячий взгляд. Возможно, я бы сдался, — смеётся Тони, и на мгновение Стиву хочется попробовать, но нет: в нём больше гордости.

Едва ли.

***

Стив _не_ смотрит, как Тони снимает костюм, потому что он не мазохист.

Вот только Тони старается сделать каждое движение как можно более соблазнительным, медленно расстёгивая ширинку, а затем оставляет расстёгнутые брюки низко висеть на бёдрах, когда поворачивается к Стиву.

— Повеселился сегодня? — спрашивает он.

Стив рычит.

— Буду считать, что это да, — говорит Тони.

— Это было здорово, — соглашается Стив. Было бы куда приятнее, если бы он сейчас медленно занимался любовью с Тони; но что касается вечеринки «Старк Индастриз», то она прошла довольно спокойно.

Тони идёт в душ, а Стив остаётся бодрствовать, пока ждёт его. Он ещё не готов сдаться, но это не значит, что он не может обнимать Тони, когда они спят. Если мягкая улыбка Тони, когда он выходит из ванной, хоть о чём-то говорит, он согласен.

***

Стив останавливается как вкопанный, когда входит в гостиную. Тони сидит в кресле напротив Тора, одетый в огромную синюю футболку. Она свисает с плеч и заставляет его глаза казаться ещё ярче, и это почти слишком — смотреть на Тони в одежде Стива, как будто это самая естественная вещь в мире.

Тони играет _грязно_. Стив _этого_ не ожидал.

— Я думал, что миллиардер может позволить себе футболку, — говорит он.

— И в чём же тогда веселье? — отвечает Тони. Тор поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива, и только тогда Стив замечает последнюю часть картины: белый рожок мороженого в левой руке Тони.

Должно быть, он _подготовил_ его к появлению Стива. Он строит планы, и у него это хорошо получается, а Стив, похоже, не может ни одного движения сделать самостоятельно, потому что слишком озабочен отчаянным желанием _всё это проклятое время_.

Тони облизывает мороженое.

Стива бросает в жар.

Тони нагибается над рожком, и с его губ срывается тихий звук.

— Очень вкусно, — говорит он, — очень вкусно, Стив, ты должен попробовать — Джарвис купил его сегодня.

— Я не хочу, — отвечает Стив, заворожённо наблюдая.

По руке Тони скользит растаявшая капля мороженого. Тони без малейшего колебания облизывает палец.

Стив задыхается.

— Друг Энтони, — говорит Тор, — если Стивен не удовлетворяет твои потребности…

— О, — говорит Тони, — спасибо, Тор, но я думаю, что он в основном не удовлетворяет _свои_ , верно?

Тор шутит, и Стив знает это, но всё равно не может остановить «Он мой», срывающееся с губ.

Тор добродушно смеётся. Тони снова принимается облизывать мороженое.

Стив точно умрёт.

***

Стив выходит из спортзала только поздно вечером. Боксёрская груша не помогла успокоиться ни капли. Он должен был догадаться.

Тони уже в спальне, завёрнутый в полотенце, его волосы всё ещё влажные. Стив задумывается, мог ли он это подстроить.

Он смотрит, как капля воды стекает по груди Тони.

— Нам так повезло, что ты не хочешь захватить мир, — говорит Стив, потому что ясно, что ни у кого нет и шанса противостоять Тони, когда он что-то замышляет.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — смеётся Тони, и его голос звучит так счастливо и беззаботно, что Стив не может не улыбнуться в ответ, и его сердце разрывается от эмоций.

Тони может притворяться соблазнительным сколько угодно, но именно за это Стив его и любит.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Ладно. Сдаюсь. Ты победил.

Тони быстро моргает.

— Что, уже? — спрашивает он. — А я только начал получать удовольствие.

— _Тони_ , — тянет Стив.

— Нет, нет, — говорит Тони. — Я собираюсь лелеять эту победу. Это ведь _я_ бы долго не продержался, верно?

Стив издаёт низкий гортанный рык. Он пересекает комнату, обхватывает лицо Тони обеими руками и целует, жёстко. Тони целует в ответ со всем рвением, притягивая Стива к себе.

— С другой стороны, — говорит Тони, когда они отстраняются, дыша так же тяжело, как и Стив, — теперь ты можешь затащить меня в постель.

Стив с радостью принимает его предложение.


End file.
